Común y Corriente
by QueenLoony
Summary: "ese día me hiciste saber que yo era igual que los demás, un chico común y corriente y por primera vez sentí que no era algo malo"...


Este es mi primer Fic! asi que espero que les guste tato como a mi. El fic es de dos personajes que a mi parecer debieron estar juntos. **Dejen Reviews !**

**Declaimer:** Ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a mi Reina J.K. Rowling!

* * *

><p>Y como todos los días, te encontrabas sola en el gran comedor. Yo te miraba desde lejos, sabía que no tenías tantos amigos que te acompañaran a desayunar, almorzar o a cenar. Tu solo comías distraída, siempre te sentabas al frente de una gran tarta de chocolate, se que es tu preferida puesto que comes de ella después de cada comida.<p>

Mueves tu largo cabello rubio inconscientemente, a veces te veo jugar con tu collar que hiciste especialmente para alejar a las criaturas que suelen molestarte aunque sea solo en tu imaginación, aquel collar que cada vez era más y más largo, luego de cada salida a Hogsmeade le agregabas un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla y esos aretes de rábano que se movían siempre que movían al compás de tus movimientos.

Te levantas de tu lugar, ya habías terminado de comer el pedazo de tarta de chocolate y te quedas un momento quieta en medio el comedor, si tan solo pudiera estar en tu cabeza, en tu mente lograría saber que ves o que piensas. Por tan solo un momento tus ojos se encuentran con los míos y no puedo dejar que me veas. Se que si sigues mirando podrás ver a través de mis ojos y ver mi alma y aunque lo que más quería era dejar de seguir cada paso que dabas no podía. Estaba enamorado.

Así fue cada año, seguías la misma rutina desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, desde el día en que me pareciste especial a pesar de que tu mente fuera tan abierta. Y mis compañeros me hablan, me dicen que debo dejarte ya que no creen que tu seas de mi misma clase. Aquellas serpientes no saben más que cuidar de ellos mismos y tampoco saben lo que es el amor, solo les importa la sangre que uno lleva en sus venas pero a mi no me molesta como seas; me daría igual si tuvieras tres ojos o un brazo de más porque sé que seguirás conservando tu inocencia.

Tu mirada se encuentra con la mía una vez más en la peor época que podría tener Hogwarts, tus ojos parecen tristes pero con esperanzas, aún no he tenido el valor de hablarte aunque las serpientes tengamos preferencia con los Mortífagos que custodian nuestro hogar. Ya no pruebas ni un bocado de tarta y me parece extraño, puede que no hayamos hablado pero se que te preocupan tus amigos porque no tienes noticias de ellos. Las marcas de tu cara poco a poco van sanando, tu piel vuelve a parecer fina y suave aunque no pueda tocarla pero es como si mis ojos pudieran.

No regresas para Navidad y siento que perdí la visión porque ya no te tengo, ya no tengo a quien mirar desde las sombras y porque ahora me siento un humano común y corriente, a pesar de jamás tener contacto tu me hacías especial.

No me sorprendí cuando te vi luchando contra unos cuantos mortífagos, no estabas sola ya que tus amigos habían regresado de un largo viaje y parecías feliz, tus ojos, tu mirada soñadora seguía en ti y eso me tranquilizaba. Voces en mi cabeza me decían que debía acercarme a ti pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Al verte pelear tan valientemente tomé la decisión de luchar a tu lado, puede que mi padre sea un mortífagos y lo estaría traicionando pero por ti lo haría una y otra vez tan solo para verte con vida.

Han pasado más de 10 años desde que no te veía, había leído que te casaste y que tenías dos hermosos gemelos que de seguro heredaron tus dulces y soñadores ojos y fue ahí cuando supe que jamás serías mía, que debía dejarte ir y marcharme para no volver más. Cada día me odiaba más y más por no haberte hablado y haberte confesado que a pesar de que tu no me conocías yo te amaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pero la vida dio un vuelco, no sabía si era cosa de suerte o era solo a causa del destino de que tu esposo hubiese fallecido a causa de una grave enfermedad, no quería aprovecharme de tu dolor pero quise tomarlo como una señal, debía hablarte.

Paso un año desde que tomé el suficiente valor, estabas en el callejón Diagon con tus hijos, lucías un vestido de color amarillo y tus aros y tu collar seguían donde mismo. Me acerque a ti decidido, hoy si o si debía hablarte y si no lo hacía me alejaría para siempre de ti, tu no te merecías un cobarde.

— Gracias — dijiste, te me habías adelantado y tú hablaste antes que yo, tu voz seguía teniendo aquel tono que me encantaba y me miraste a los ojos y fue como si estuviese desnudo ante ti ya que lograbas ver mucho más que a un simple hombre con un pasado triste y oscuro, ese día me hiciste saber que yo era igual que los demás, un chico común y corriente y por primera vez sentí que no era algo malo. No sabía porque me agradecías y me sonreíste y una vez más lograste robar mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — pregunté mirando aquellos orbes celestes como el cielo, tu seguías sonriendo y tus pequeños niños a quienes llamaste Lorcan y Lysander tomaban tu mano y se metían uno de sus pequeños dedos en la boca como todo niño. Eran iguales a ti en aspecto.

— Por todo, Theodore Nott — susurraste, le pediste a tus pequeños ángeles que fueran a jugar con sus amigos quienes logre deducir que eran los hijos de tus únicos amigos. Te acercaste a mi despacio y decidida mientras que yo me quede quieto como una estatua, estaba tan nervioso que ningún músculo de mi cuerpo reaccionaba y fue ahí cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos, te miré con gran sorpresa y logre ver que tenías los ojos cerrados; sabiendo que no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad correspondí al beso con gran entusiasmo. No sabes cuantas veces había soñado con este momento y era mucho mejor en la realidad que en mis propias fantasías.

— No, soy yo el que debería estar agradecido Luna Lovegood — dije mientras acariciaba tu mejilla, era tan fina y suave como lo pensaba. — ¿estoy soñando? — pregunté, era tan increíble todo que no pensaba que fuera real, que estuviera hablando con ella, que nos hubiéramos besado, que estuviera tocando su piel. Todo esto no podía ser cierto.

— Tu eres real, por lo que yo también lo soy. Los torposoplos realmente te están afectando, Theodore — dices tan segura nombrando una de las tantas criaturas en las que creías y si tu creías en ellas yo también lo haría y fue ahí cuando sentí zumbidos alrededor de mis orejas. Tu eras real, los torposoplos eran reales y yo también lo era y nada ni nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Y desde ese momento no logre separarme de ti, no dejaba de ver tus ojos y reflejarme en ellos, tu me volviste un chico común y corriente, una serpiente diferente a las demás, una que no tenía veneno para matar a los que querían hacerme daño porque tu te volviste en mi ángel protector y junto a ti nadie podría hacerme daño, ni los nargles, ni los torposoplos y ninguna otra criatura extraña que imaginemos juntos.

Fin.


End file.
